Pucker Up, Buttercup
by prettyfreakinsweet
Summary: Previously 'Kissing Booth'. A series of unrelated one-shots in which Edward and Bella randomly have to kiss. First chapter is the original Kissing Booth- B, A, R working at a kissing booth, & the guys show up. All Human. Mostly OOC, I think.
1. Kissing Booth

**A/N: So, I'm not dead. I'm terribly sorry for my disappearance, but my computer completely crapped out on me. And right before Christmas, too! I really am super lucky to have all of my files. For a little while I thought they were lost forever. I'm so glad that wasn't true. Anyway, I wrote this all at once, a first for me, the very night the computer crashed. I was so pissed. Anyway, I just got the computer back tonight, so I edited it, and I decided to put it up! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight****.**

**Kissing Booth**

When Alice first mentioned the words 'kissing booth', I was apprehensive. When she actually started making plans for one, I freaked out. When she explained that I wouldn't be the one kissing random strangers, I relaxed.

Later I was ready to throttle her, but I'll get back to that.

She'd said she just needed me to help set the booth up, count the money and, if needed, pull any over-eager boys off her and Rosalie. I could do that. I even decided to bring a water gun for the day. I figured it'd be empty by the end of the day because, well, Rosalie and Alice are both gorgeous.

Rosalie Hale is the obvious image of perfection. She's tall. She's blonde. She has blue eyes. She has been asked out by many a guy, simply for her, uh- assets. She's also really nice, at least to people she likes. Most of the girls at our high school think she's a bitch, but that's simply because she thinks _they're _bitches and completely ignores them. Or insults them, but whatever.

Alice Brandon often reminds me of a pixie. She's got the height, the short hair, the perky nose, the butterscotch eyes, and the pale skin. The only thing she's missing is the wings, and she makes up for that with all her hyperness. I hardly ever see her sit still. Even when she's sleeping she twists and turns. She's always on the go, flitting around with her endless supply of energy.

Her energy is one of the reasons I didn't mind helping her out with the booth for the school fair, I knew she'd do most of the work. She'd design the booth, she'd buy all the materials, all I'd have to do is hit the pieces of wood together with a hammer. Because, Alice with a hammer? Big no-no. Of course, me with a hammer is hardly better. Rosalie did the actual hammering. I painted the sign. Alice ran around us telling us what we were doing wrong.

Turns out Rose with a hammer? _Very_ intimidating.

So, we were sitting in the hot-pink booth, with our bucket of mouth wash, and bag of mint gum, and my half-empty water gun tucked safely under my chair, with Rosalie poised on the stool we have for the kisser (they were taking turns) and Alice shouting at guys -and girls, we weren't being picky- through her mega-phone, when this huge guy walks up to us.

And by huge, I mean tall, and muscles coming out of the whazoo. He didn't look like he could be in high school, until you looked at his face. With his curly brown hair, cute dimples and his mischievous smile, he looked just like a little boy.

He was hot. A hot, hot stranger. Most of the guys that had come by were people we knew, or had at least seen around town. The carnival was a school-sanctioned event, which was raising money for new computers. I wondered why the guy was there.

"Hello ladies," he said, giving us all a smile.

"Hi there," Rosalie greeted him, giving him a flirtatious grin.

"I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie."

Emmett took a fiver out of his wallet and asked, "How much can I get for this?"

"Two dollars for a six second kiss," I piped up. "No more, no less."

He pouted a bit, but gave me his money anyway. I gave him his change and he stood in front of Rose.

It was easy to tell that Rose was going to actually enjoy this kiss. Emmett put his huge hand on her cheek and then moved in slowly. I had to watch carefully for the exact moment of lip contact, because I was the one counting the six seconds. Rose leaned forward, and then they were kissing.

"One mississippi, two mississippi," I counted under my breath.

"See it an action, folks!" Alice yelled. She really got into the announcing thing.

"Four mississippi," Rose moved her hand to the back of Emmett's head.

"…six Mississippi! Time's up!" I announced loudly.

Neither moved.

"Get off'er Emmett!" I called, while I reached under my chair. Rosalie didn't seem to mind at all that he hadn't moved but, rules were rules. I stood up and aimed my water gun at the back of his head.

"Last chance!" I exclaimed. They didn't heed my call, so I pulled the trigger.

"Agh!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping back from Rose, who nearly fell off her chair because she'd leaned out so far. He looked at me and demanded, "What was that for?"

"Six seconds," I smirked.

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out some bills. "Here's two more dollars."

"One kiss per customer!" Alice mega-phoned in his face, which left him wincing. "Thanks for playing, and enjoy the rest of you day at the carnival!"

He turned to Rose and smiled. "See you around?"

"Sure," she nodded, trying to play it cool.

Waving, he left.

"Holy macaroni!" Alice exclaimed, sans-microphone, once Emmett was out of hearing range. "He was a hot one!"

"He sure was," Rose agreed, fanning herself.

I laughed and nodded.

"Get off the chair," Alice suddenly ordered.

"What? Alice, your shift doesn't start for fifteen more minutes," I protested, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"No, it's alright, Bella. I wanna remember that kiss," Rose said, getting off the stool.

"Thanks, Rosie!" Alice said brightly, hopping quickly onto the chair. "I just feel I have to be sitting here right now."

I shook my head at her antics, while Rosalie took up the mega-phone.

"Alright, alright! Who's next? Who wants a piece of Alice?" she shouted at the passer-bys. "And by 'piece' I mean a kiss, you aren't going home with her cute little nose or anything!"

We all laughed, and I went back to the book I was reading.

Less than five minutes later, a _very _handsome young man walked up. He had sandy-blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a shy smile. I'm sure Alice was thinking 'delicious' in her head.

"Hello," he said. A Southern gem, he was!

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice told him.

"It's been about three minutes, Alice," I interjected.

"SHH!" she shot me a deathly look, and then turned back to the guy expectantly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said. And if he'd had a hat, he'd have taken it off.

Alice positively beamed at him, and she stuck out her hand. "My name's Alice."

"I'm Jasper," he replied, taking her hand. And if he hadn't been at a kissing booth, I'm sure he'd have kissed her little hand in his.

"Two dollars for a kiss," she told him, not looking away from his eyes. He fished the money out of his pocket and gave it to her, keeping her gaze.

"Six seconds," I felt obliged to mention.

But they didn't hear me, they'd already started kissing, and it didn't look like they were ever gonna stop.

They did though. After six seconds (more like ten with all the warnings), I had to squirt Jasper as well.

Alice sighed loudly, obviously displeased with my behaviour. She smiled sweetly at Jasper, who was wiping the water off his face, and he grinned back.

"When do you get off?" he asked her, hope evident in his voice.

"We're taking it down at five, you can help," Alice answered.

"I'll see you then, Alice," he promised.

"Bye Jasper," she said with a smile, and then he walked away.

"Oh my JESUS!" she exclaimed, leaping off the stool. "Did you _see_ that?"

"I sure did," Rosalie said excitedly. "Man, where did all these hot guys come from?"

"Heaven," Alice breathed dreamily.

I laughed, and then Alice turned to look at me.

"Bella…" she began. I did not like her tone. That was never a good tone for me.

"Mm hm?"

She breathed out, a long, deep breath, looking at the sky, as if contemplating her next move.

Then she fixed a determined stare on me. "Get on the chair."

"No," was my immediate response.

"Now Bella," she ordered with menace in her tone.

"Alice, I don't want-"

"Doesn't matter. Get your pretty little butt onto that chair. It's fate."

"Alice-" I whined, seriously scared for my future now.

Then strong, lean hands grabbed me around the arms.

"ROSE!" I screeched, as she lifted me up and held me on place in the chair.

"Come on, Bella, take a ride on the wild side," Rosalie suggested, as I struggled in her arms.

"I don't wanna!" I screamed, as Alice's hand clamped down over my mouth.

"Stop screaming, Bella. Just sit silently, and some unbelievably hot gut will come up and make out with you for a bit," she looked me right in the eye, and frig, did she look scary.

I closed my mouth.

"Good girl," she said brightly, smiling at me once more.

Rose smirked at me when I scowled at her, and Alice held up the mega-phone again.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS TO KISS BELLA?!" she shouted, scaring the damn birds out of the trees.

"Alice, put that damn thing down, or I'll throttle you!" I commanded, and to my relief she complied. "And give me my book."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but handed it to me, muttering something about "nerd kissing".

So there I sat, scowling, reading my book, and hoping everybody had already gone home for the day.

A polite cough made me look up.

Dear Lord. Alice was right, it was fate.

If Emmett had been hot, and Jasper had been handsome, well this guy… this guy was simply _beautiful_.

He had green eyes. No, emerald eyes. Someone had found the most gorgeous of emeralds, melted them, and then poured them into this guy's eye sockets so they sparkled and shined. His hair was messy, and the oddest shade of copper. I loved it. His straight nose lead down to his full red lips, which were an excellent contrast to his ivory skin. Do I get to kiss those lips? Please tell me I get to kiss those lips.

I realized that they were moving, and that I should probably tune back into the real world.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading," he apologized with a smile.

I looked down at the book in my hands. I'd forgotten it was even there. "Oh, that's fine. I've read it before anyways."

"I've always found Shakespeare a bit pretentious," he admitted.

"Yeah, well, most authors are," I replied. He chuckled softly and my heart started pounding.

"How much?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"For a kiss," he said with a shy smile.

"Oh, uh. Two. Dollars," I added. "For six seconds."

He put the money in the jar, and then turned back to me.

"I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella," I breathed.

Then his lips were on mine, his warm hand around the back of my neck. His lips were so soft. Tender, and then forceful. I ran my hand through the hair that I loved so much, pulling him closer to me.

I vaguely heard Alice and Rose yelling at me, but my attention was held. Edward's mouth opened, as did mine, automatically mirroring his moves. His hot breath blew in my mouth, just as the side of my face was hit with water. He jerked back, but I pulled him closer, I didn't care about a little wetness. His hand that wasn't holding my neck wiped the water off my cheek, but still more kept coming.

"We're out of water Bella!" I heard Alice scream.

Good.

Tentatively, I ran my lip across Edward's bottom lip. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled.

"We'll use the mouthwash, Bella!" Rosalie threatened.

I finally pulled back.

"That," I breathed; for I was out of breath, "could blind me."

"Payback's a bitch," Alice concluded, and then chucked a bottle of mouthwash at my forehead.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. And for any of you who are wondering about my other story, Quake… writer's block. :( Sorry. **


	2. American Past TIme

**Disclaimer: The fantastic Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Hey hey! Thank you to all who reviewed/favourited/alerted Kissing Booth. You guys are fantabulous. But, it was supposed to be a one-shot, and I have kept it that way. So, now, it's 'Pucker Up, Buttercup.'**

**My idea: A series of one-shots where Bella and Edward have to kiss. Just, like randomly. Like the kissing booth, mistletoe, New Year's… I hope you get the idea. So, uh, enjoy!**

**American Past Time **

I was groaning internally before my ass even hit the hard, plastic seat. My mind kept up a running commentary of my crappy situation, and it just wouldn't stop.

_This isn't going to be fun, Bella. This is going to suck beyond comparison. You can pretend all you want that it might end up being somehow enjoyable, but you're kidding yourself. And you know that. Oh look, a hot dog vendor. Just like in the movies. Oh, and look, he's buying himself a hotdog, without offering you anything. How completely unlike him. Why are you here, Bella? You don't like him- _

Hey- I tried to interrupt myself.

_-__anymore__.__ The basketball guys don't even have tight uniforms you can inconspicuously drool over. He could at least have been considerate enough to take you to a football game. And you know he only brought you here because none of his guy friends could come. He'd much rather be here with Tyler, or Ben. And you just know he even asked Eric. Eric, for Chrissakes! That kid is _such_ a nerd. And he'd rather be here with him than you._

I seriously doubt that, I retort at myself.

_Well, okay, maybe not Eric, 'cause you have breasts and he doesn't- but still. You don't want to be here, and you're not wanted._

_Why are you here?_

I shrugged at myself.

Michael Newton, as if suddenly remembering that I was a human too, and that I might want some form of sustenance, asked me if I wanted anything.

"Well, actually," I began, about to say that I would, in fact, like one of those Icee-Squishee things. "I would-"

"Great!" he said cheerfully, as if I had declined. I was more than slightly put out, but he didn't notice as he took my hand and led me through one of those gigantical doorways that they have at sports arenas. "We have great seats. Just a couple rows up from the guys who'll be getting hit by the player's sweat."

"Oh." I nodded. What the hell is that supposed to mean, and how am I supposed to respond?

"Yeah. And we'll be close enough to see the cheerleaders'**-**"

I gave him a look which, for once, he noticed.

"-hairdos," he finished suavely.

I tried to hide my chagrin- well, not really. I was hoping he'd dump me so I didn't have to, so I was acting just slightly bitchy.

"Cheerleaders? Really? Well, that sounds fun," I commented sardonically.

"I knew you'd think so. I know you don't really like basketball, but at least you can enjoy the cheerleaders and their little girly sport." The sad part is, he was serious.

I don't like cheerleaders. I resent pep in most forms. I don't quite understand their skimpy uniforms. I cannot comprehend how they are always smiling those fake white smiles.

And I think he was a bit sexist there, too, but I can't be sure.

I followed him up the steps, trying to drown out all the sounds, smells and excitement. Why did the lights have to be so damn bright anyway? Honestly, the drug addicts must need to wear sunglasses in here. Or maybe the lights are to keep the drug addicts away. That's racist. Druggies are people, too.

"Here we are!" Mike announced with a smile. He sat down in a blue seat that looked just like the thousands of other blue seats, and I sat down in a gray seat with what I'm sure was an entire packet of gum stuck to the bottom of it.

"Well, I'm sure this will be fun," I said without even bothering to add fake enthusiasm.

"Yep," Mike agreed, completely oblivious.

_No._

So we sat there for awhile, waiting for the game to begin. Him munching on his hotdog, me brooding silently.

_You don't even _like_ basketball. You don't even know the _rules_ of basketball. In all honesty, you should. You're going to college in September. You should at least know the rules of basketball._

Yeah, instead I just know what an auto-biography is and how to properly use a semi colon. Silly me, I throw back at myself bitterly.

_Stop being so proud of your semi colon knowledge, Bella. It makes us both seem like dweebs. And another thing-_

My brain stopped for a moment because something incredibly amazing happens. I realized I just might enjoy this game.

_Holy hell and Adonis, who is _that?

I had no idea, but I really wanted to.

The single most perfect human being on the entire planet was walking up the steps. I'm fairly sure my breathing stopped. I blinked. He was still there, leading a group of his beautiful friends to their seats. He glanced down at the tickets in his pale hands and searched for his row. I watched him as he fluidly walked up a couple more steps and then, to my disbelief, he came strolling down my aisle! I pinched myself, but no, it wasn't a dream! Dear God, what if he sits beside me? Oh my-

"Bella? Are you alright there? You're breathing kinda heavily," Mike interrupted my hyperventilation.

"I'm fine," I snapped back. He shrugged and turned back to the crowd.

Stupid Mike.

Momentarily distracted from the bronze-haired god, I watched as one of the teams came out onto the court.

I realized then that I didn't even know who was playing. Or who the home team was. Or what colours they each wore. Or if they had a mascot. All I knew was that there were cheerleaders.

I was about to ask Mike, when Cutie McHottie sat down next to me, shooting me a quick smile before he started talking to the giant that sat next to him. With that one smile I nearly swooned.

_Get it together, Bella. He's not going to talk to you. You should just be happy for that one smile. From those red lips. On that flawless pale face. That contain those breathtaking emerald eyes, with long, dark lashes. Oh and that hair! That effortlessly messy copperish hair._ My mind had finally started a rant I could agree with. _Ooh, did you see his arm? It flexed. That boy has muscles, he does._

Smiling to myself, I took in the rest of the group. _Steroid user with boyish good looks, blonde bimbo bitch, wow, never thought I'd see an elf at a basketball game, and a zoned-out blonde guy._

I rolled my eyes, internally scolding myself for thinking such judge-a-book-by-its-cover thoughts.

I looked up at the ceiling, really wishing I had a Squishee-thingy, just so I had something else to occupy my mind with.

_Oh my Lord! He is so close you could touch him, Bella! You totally could. Just a quick run of your fingers through his fantastic hair. A little squeeze of his forearm. He'd never notice, Bella. Go for it. He smiled at you after all._

Yeah, I'm gonna touch some stranger's fantastic hair and he's not gonna notice. Yup, that sounds plausible, I reasoned with myself.

_Well you at least have to talk to him, if only to hear what I'm sure will be an irresistible voice, _my mind prodded with tantalizing ideas.

But he was in the middle of a conversation with the steroid user- I mean exceptionally muscular guy- and I didn't want to interrupt a stranger's conversation just to talk.

The other team came onto the court, and I once again felt the need to know something about the game I was about to watch. I turned with slight disgust to Mike, ready to ask who was playing, but he was in a conversation with some red-headed guy on the other side of him. Unbelievable! He drags me all the way out here, just to completely ignore me and not buy me a Squishee/Icee thing. Stupid Mike.

After seeing Hottie McSexington I might just have finally gotten the courage to dump Mike. To move on to bigger and better things. Not that I think Sexy Mc-uh McLusterson would want to go out with me, but you know, just in general, better things.

'_Cause there are so many great guys at your school,_ I was assured sarcastically. I told myself to shut up and I slumped down in my seat, staring at the tall guys in obsessively long shorts.

My eyes slid to the right and I saw that Lusty McGorgeous had finished talking to the giant. I saw an opportunity. I took it.

I straightened my back slightly and hoped my voice wouldn't crack or tremble or just somehow explode out of my throat.

"Uh, do you know who's playing?" I asked him, turning to face him, and hoping my face wasn't too red.

"Sure I do," he replied in an (I was right) irresistible voice, with a small smile on his face. "Don't you?"

"If I did, would I be asking?" I shot back playfully. Hmm, I never did flirt before, I'm fairly sure that this was as close as I was ever going to get.

"I suppose not," he amended, smile widening. He pointed to the first team that came out and explained in his velvety voice, "Those are the Grenville Greenbacks. As you can see, they're very big on green, and their mascot is an asparagus."

"You're shitting me," I interrupted incredulously.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," he assured me. "I feel sorry for all the poor souls who go to that college."

"Oh, are these colleges?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he nodded, clearly amused. "What did you think?"

"I honestly had not thought about that at all," I confessed blatantly.

He laughed (and I nearly swooned again, but no matter) and smiled at me. "Who brought you here?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed over my shoulder to Mike. "That guy."

"Brother?" he questioned, with- that couldn't possibly be hope in his voice, could it?

_Ss-ah. Like tearing off a band-aid._

"Boyfriend," I admitted, almost apologetically. The word sounded like a swear coming out of my mouth, especially as his face fell for a fraction of a second, before going back to the friendly grin.

Shitshitshit. _Nice, Bella. Good going. Couldn't have possibly lied, could you?_

"I'm Bella, by the way," I announced, because I had nothing else to say.

"Edward," he smiled at me easily, and I smiled back.

"_Give me one sec, kay?" I said to Edward and then turned around to face Mike._

_After several attempts to get his attention, he was finally looking at me._

"_Mike. We're done. Over. Finished. I have had entirely enough of you," I stated simply. _

_I turned back to Edward. "So… Have you got a girlfriend? No? Excellent!"_

_Really Bella, that's not too difficult, is it? Just give it a try. Have I ever lead you wrong?_

I completely ignored myself and gestured back to the court. "And the other team? The carrots? The turnips?"

"Close, very close," he chuckled. "The Redfield Rabbits."

"Oh, wow. Whatever happened to the Denver Broncos?"

He bit down of his lip to keep from chuckling, and corrected me, "That's a football team, Bella."

_Bella._ Mmm, my name sounded like milk chocolate candy coming from his lips.

"Oh, well, yeah," I paused then admitted, "I didn't know that."

"Really? No." Edward asked, tilting his head, slightly mocking.

"If you can believe it." I could tell the conversation was running dry, because-well; I really am not much of a conversationalist. I was surprised I'd made it that far. So I was immensely relieved when the announcer -uh- announced that the game would be starting that very second.

It was silence as both teams –The Asparaguses and The Rabbits- faced off against each other in the middle. The zebra guy- referee- went up as well, holding the bright orange basketball. The announcer announced the teams, and then Mr. Zebra threw the ball in the air.

And the crowd went wild. Like a child, I pressed my hands to my ears to block out the sudden racket. I looked over to Edward, who was wincing, but still smiling at me.

"I don't really like loud noises," I explained loudly, after taking my hands away.

"What?" he asked loudly, smirking.

"Exactly," I called, smiling wryly. He laughed, and I joined him. Yeah, this is pretty much the best.

"You see that, Bell?" Mike called, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow, and pointing at some guy who was on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, not really caring much.

"He got fouled," he yelled, his attention already back on the game.

"But he's on the ground! He fell!" I protested, not understanding.

He ignored me and yelled "Go, Rabbits!" What a dork.

I turned back to Edward, knowing he wouldn't ignore me.

"Why'd he get fouled?"

He smiled, not minding my ignorance one bit. "One of the Rabbits was just standing there, and that asparagus ran right into him. Foul."

"Oh," I nodded. "I get it."

I watched as the men on the court kept trying to get a bouncy ball through a net. When Mike started spelling out 'rabbit', and forgot to add the second 'b', I started talking to Edward again.

"So who are you rooting for?" I asked conversationally.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper are here for The Rabbits," he explained, pointing first to the mammoth and then to the dazed guy, who was now very attentive to the game. Then he pointed to the elf. "Alice likes The Asparaguses, simply because she wants the oddballs to win. Rosalie doesn't care. She came for the cheerleaders."

I smiled to myself at the irony and then prodded, "And you?"

"I just came for the game," he said. I liked that. _You know, if the Rabbits don't win, Mike is going to sulk the entire way home._ "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know why I'm here," I said honestly, glancing at Mike, who was now hooting.

Edward smiled somewhat apologetically at me. As if he could somehow feel my pain. _He is definitely _not_ a hooter. And even if he did start hooting, I'm sure _you _wouldn't mind it one bit, _I was told.

We talked over the increasingly loud noises and ignored the thousands of people around us. Every once in a while Emmet would comment on what a great shot that was, and then Edward would get him to repeat it to him, and then Edward would explain to me why it was so great. Then we'd watch the game for a few minutes, hoping we'd see what we'd missed. I was introduced to his friends, and I told everyone that my boyfriend, Mike, was sitting next to me but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to anyone else while the game was on.

There was a lull in the game, and we were all just leaning back in the uncomfortable chairs, not hooting or anything, just all relaxed, when Mike went to put his arm around my shoulders. His hand had just about touched my arm when The Rabbits got in a three-pointer, and he lifted it up suddenly to make a hooting gesture. Edward had turned toward me, and Mike's free-flying hand almost hit him in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer I whipped my head around to confront Mike. "Mike! You nearly hit Edward in the face!"

"What? Who's Edward?" he asked like the moron he is.

"The guy sitting next to me!" I cried out incredulously.

Mike looked over my shoulder to where Edward was sitting and muttered an unconcerned, "Sorry, man."

"God, you should really be more considerate of others, Michael," I told him, annoyed.

Then- then, he _rolled his eyes_ at Edward in a "Girls, huh?" way! Like _I _was somehow being unreasonable because I was a girl!

I swung around to see what Edward's reaction would be. _Here it is. The moment of truth._

He kind of grimaced and went, "Yeah, you should probably work on that Mike."

I smiled brilliantly at him and for the hundredth time that night I wanted to kiss him. Mike was probably a bit miffed, but I didn't care.

"Ugh, I hate him," I said to Edward.

"Um, he's right there," Edward pointed out quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I could be sitting next to him or sitting _on_ him, and he still wouldn't listen to me," I complained.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, as if thinking better than to ask his question.

I answered anyway. "I don't know. I just honestly do not know."

I glanced at Mike and sighed.

"_Mike, we're over."_

"_Edward, would you like to help me find a supply closet?"_

_Jeez, Bella! How hard_ _would that be?!_

Alice jerked me from my thoughts be calling out my name.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Me and Rose are going pee. You wanna come?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Do you want anything?"

"A red Squishee would be fantastic," I enthused.

"Squishee?" her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Oh, uh. One of those Icee-slushie things," I explained, blushing. "I've been watching too much of The Simpsons."

She laughed and when I tried to repay her once she got back, she insisted it was her treat.

A couple minutes of pointless dribbling passed and I was startled when a loud '_Buzzzzzzzzzzz.' _rang throughout the gym.

All the players went off the court and people started getting up.

"What's going on? It's not over, is it?" I asked Edward, turning my head this way and that, looking at people.

"No, it's just half-time," he replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I realized only after I said this that I might be getting annoying.

He turned back around and grinned crookedly at me. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just stretching."

I watched him as he lifted his hands over his head, _stretching those magnificent arm muscles. His shirt's riding up. Ahhh, look at those abs! Easily defined, but not over-exaggerated. Ooh, don't you just love low-riding pants? No, heart, don't stop thumping now. Bella needs all her organs running at peak efficiency to take in this wondrous sight._

I switched my gaze to my clasped hands, hoping he hadn't noticed my ogling.

_They should put that on show. I'd pay for it. And that was only, like, 1/8 of his chest! Just think about him in a swimsuit!_

_Are you drooling, Bella?_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I responded, cheeks burning red and hoping he couldn't read minds.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Stretch out your legs?" he offered.

_I'd like to stretch out _your_ legs._

And suddenly my knees went weak and I couldn't walk if the building was on fire.

"Edward, sit down! Cheerleaders!" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing Edward's shoulder and pushing him back into his seat.

_So_ glad I didn't have to answer that. 'Yeah sorry, I can't move, because you non-innuendo got my hormonal brain going right off track, into the gutter.' That would have gone over well, I'm sure.

The cheerleaders ra-ra-sis-boom-bahhed while I tried to find my normal heartbeat.

_Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. There, just don't think about Edward and his magnificently chiselled chest, and you'll be fine. In, out, in, out. _

_That's what she said._

Oh would you shut up! I yelled at myself.

I took a long sip out of my Squishee, giving myself a brain-freeze.

Haha. That's what you get for acting like an immature guy.

_Kiss me, out by the bearded barley,_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

What the HELL are you doing now?

_Just singing along, darling. Come on, you know the words._

I glanced around me to try to make some sense of what I was thinking.

I looked up at the big TV screen thing on the middle of the ceiling and saw an elderly couple kissing on the screen.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor._

I still didn't get it.

_It's a Kiss cam you idiot. The camera lands on a couple, they kiss. Don't ask me why. If you do, I'll say it's peer pressure. PEER PRESSURE!_

The crowd watched as a little boy and cute little girl appeared on screen. They waved, and then a woman whispered in the little boy's ear. His eyebrows went up, and then kissed the little girl's cheek. Her mouth turned into an O shape, and the crowd laughed.

Peer pressure indeed.

_So kiss me._

Some random married couple kissed, and then an obvious asparagus fan kissed his girlfriend. I was pointedly ignoring the fact that people were kissing with Edward sitting next to me.

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

And then I watched with mild horror as Edward and mine's faces materialized on screen.

_You look ridiculous; close your mouth- unless you want some tongue, that is._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out onto the moonlit floor._

"Go for it Bella!" Alice yelled.

Of course, my face went redder than a tomato.

I turned toward Edward slowly, heart pounding unreasonably fast. He kind of looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I raised a questioning eyebrow. We didn't have to kiss if he didn't want to. Oh God, I hoped he did.

He half-shrugged. Great, he didn't know.

I looked into his vibrant green eyes, because I didn't want to look anywhere else, and leaned forward involuntarily. I'm fairly sure he did, too.

_Lift your open hand._

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance._

"Well, in the name of the American past time," I reasoned, my breath blowing onto his face, "we probably should."

He grinned crookedly at me and murmured into my lips, "The American past time is baseball, Bella."

_So kiss me._

Then we kissed. And we kissed and we kissed and we kissed. His hand held the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I held his face in my hands, unwilling to let him go. Not when Emmett started making suggestive noises, or when Mike told me that the camera was off of us, or when the song had ended.

His hot lips were keeping me from the hell I was sure to get after, so I stayed attached to them for as long as I had air. There seemed to be an absence as I pulled away from him, like I was somehow missing something.

_Uh, it's probably just the oxygen you deprived yourself of,_ I was told rationally as I gulped in huge breaths of air.

"Uh, Bella. Yeah. What the hell? Like, uh, yeah, uh. What the hell?" Mike was rambling on uselessly on the other side of me.

"Michael." I said once I regained my breath. "Shut up."

And for once, he did.

I turned to face him, but kept one hand haphazardly laid across Edward's arm, which he shifted so he was holding onto my hand.

"Mike. I think we're done now," I told him calmly, still on the high of Edward's kiss.

_You did it! Now all you have to do is find a supply closet._

"What do you mean?" he asked, uncomprehending.

"Like, the relationship. It's done. Over," I explained. Then I added cheekily, "Finito."

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Mike, sit down," I ordered quietly. "We just aren't right for each other. I realized it a long time a-"

"One kiss with a stranger and you're ready to call it quits? What is that Bella?" he ranted over me.

"-ago and I just think it's time to move on-"

"Oh, you screwed up Edwin, you really screwed up," he said through gritted teeth. "You. Me. Outside. Right now."

"Mike!" I cried. "You're not listening to me! You NEVER listen to me!"

"Bella, sit down. The men are gonna go deal with this outside."

_Kick him in the crotch Bella. You know you want to._

"You most certainly will not!" I screamed in his face. "Sit down and shut up for once!"

Ha. He did. What a cowardly little baby.

"Michael Newton. You are not some punk gangsta from a bad movie. You are not going to go have a rumble outside with Edward. _He'd kick your ass anyway,"_ I bit my lip as my thoughts escaped me but continued yelling at him "We are broken up as of right now."

"But Bella-"

"I don't wanna hear it Mike," I interrupted, sitting back down. I stared straight ahead, trying to ignore my surroundings. Unfortunately Mike was still ranting, quite loudly.

"Do you want me and Edward to start kissing again, Mike? 'Cause I swear we will, just to shut you up." I threatened.

He stood up abruptly, causing his seat to snap up loudly.

"Slut," he spat, and started to walk off angrily.

"Hey," Edward objected, standing up and grabbing Mike's arm.

"Get off me you mother-"

"You better not finish that sentence, you little punk," Emmet said menacingly, standing up from his seat.

And Mike, the epitome of fear and cowardice, shrank back.

"Look, man I don't want any trouble," he backtracked.

"Then just keep on walking, Mike," Edward said. He released Mike's arm, and Mike scurried off.

_Loser._

The boys sat back down, while I struggled to close my open mouth. I was surprised by this act of chivalry, you know, seeing as I thought it was dead.

"You didn't have to do that," I said quietly, still awed.

"Yes I did," he disagreed. Then he added, smiling mischievously, "The guy was lucky I didn't punch him."

I burst out laughing, but then stopped abruptly when a thought struck me.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Edward asked, worry clouding his perfect face.

"He was my ride home," I replied, wondering if Charlie would be willing to pick me up.

He shook his head and then replied as if it were it was obvious, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised, although I guess I shouldn't have been.

"That'd be great. Thank you." I said with a smile.

"I knew you weren't gay, Eddie!" Emmett interrupted cheerfully.

Edward glowered at him.

"But I _was _startingto have my doubts," he finished, then grinned widely at me. "You are one lucky lady, Bella. He was saving himself for someone special. Or gay."

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles as Edward elbowed him viciously in the ribs. Emmett started laughing and it almost felt as if the ground was shaking.

I then remembered that the game was still on when a second buzzer went off loudly.

_Well, that's kind of anti-climatic._

The rest of the game was watched in a comfortable silence, kiss unmentioned.

We left the stadium, and everyone else went to the bathroom and Edward and I waited in the lobby. I looked around nervously, searching peoples' faces.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked in a hushed tone.

I shook my head, "I just don't want Mike to show up again."

"We could always scare him off," he suggested, smiling.

"And how would we do that?" I questioned.

Then he slipped his arm around my waist and my heart stuttered.

_!!!!!!!! HA! Brilliant!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ah," I said shakily. "Pretending to be couple. I see."

"Who's pretending, Bella?" his voice rumbled in my ear.

I turned around to face him, eyes wide. His lips were millimetres from mine, soft and irresistible.

"Nobody," I breathed.

_So kiss me._

And he did.

**SO, how'd ya like it? I don't know a whole lot about basketball games, so forgive me if I made any grave errors. Again, I will not be continuing Kissing Booth, no matter what you say. I tried writing some more, and it pretty much sucked. Sorry about that. If you have any questions you want answered, I'll reply to those. **

**Also, if you really have nothing better to do, go vote on my poll! It's not new or anything, I just thought I'd advertise it because I really want to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Dear me, I almost forgot! Major thanks go out to Justina, my bestest buddy who gave me some excellent ideas (boysinbookrbetter check out her stories!). (She says Emmett forever!)**


	3. Mistletoe Magic

**Squee! Okay, so here is the latest instalment of 'Pucker Up, Buttercup'. And it's in EPOV!! Whoa! I am mixing it up! Sorry that it's taken a while for me to update, but I had exams and my birthday, and I was writing other stuff, too so I was kinda busy. Thanks for everybody who reviewed and such, you guys are fantastic!**

**Also, sorry that it's like a month late for the season, but this is what I felt like writing. So let the nostalgia set in while reading…**

**Mistletoe Magic **** (sorry for the lame title)**

**EPOV**

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer (reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose … _

Oh my God, what kind of evil holiday elf put this song on repeat? They must want a massacre. Funnily enough, I'm fairly sure it was my twin sister, Alice. She does fit the elf description, after all. Especially since she was dressed like an elf for the Christmas party that night. Right down to the curly-toed jingle shoes. At least I can hear her coming now…

_Jingle, jangle, jingle, jing- _

_"_Edward!" Alice called, throwing my door open. She stopped for a moment before continuing in a bored tone. "Edward. I can see you under those blankets; you know you always lose at hide-and-seek."

I sighed, slightly embarrassed now that I had chosen to hide under my bed covers in an attempt conceal myself from Alice. "Um, Edward's not here right now, he jumped out the window and then got hit by an eighteen-wheeler. He's a bit sad but overall content in-"

Alice then decided to rip the sheets off me, leaving me at the mercy of her creepily energetic holiday spirit. "Shut up Edward, and get your butt downstairs to the party."

I easily grabbed the sheets back from her, putting the blanket around my shoulders. "But Alice," I said earnestly, "I'm sick. Cough, cough. See? I wouldn't want to infect the other party-goers."

"Oh, you're so good-hearted. Too bad I can see right through your completely transparent lies," she finished dryly.

"Alice, you know I don't like parties, why did you have to plan this for our house?" I asked, only whining a little bit.

"We have been over this, Edward," she sighed, throwing her hands into the air in a sign of exasperation. "The first party of our entire high school experience was held at Jessica Stanley's house. That sucked. Then we had the Halloween bash here, which completely rocked- although you wouldn't know because you slinked out to the bloody _bookstore_ for three hours! What you could possibly doing at a _bookstore _for all that time is bey_ond _me but-"

"I was seriously contemplating doing that again," I told her, interrupting her rant. "The music is driving me up the wall. Why did you put that horrendous song on repeat?"

"That wasn't me," she replied, shaking her head. "That was Emmett."

"Emmett's here?" I repeated. I did not know this. When I left it was only Alice's little friends that I didn't know, but managed to annoy me anyway.

"Yeah, he keeps whining that you aren't there to hang out with and insisted that this song would make you come downstairs," she explained, looking in my mirror to fix her pointed red hat.

"Maybe to throw it out the window," I muttered.

"Yeah, I think that's what he meant," she agreed, turning back to me with her hands on her hips. "Now come one. I have spent far too much time up here, arguing with you. The party needs me."

"Well then go to it. I'll stay up here," I assured her, pulling the blanket over my head again.

"But Edward, Christmas is a time of sharing and caring. You need to be with people during this time of year. Indulge in cookies and chocolate, and have fun enjoying yourself…" she continued with her Christmas tirade that I get to hear every year and I blocked her out, waiting for her to leave. There was a silence as she realized that I wasn't listening and then she said, "Bella's here."

"Bella?" I repeated, peeking my head out from under the covers.

She smiled mischievously. She knew she had me now. I had an embarrassingly huge crush on Isabella Swan, which Alice knew all about. Not that I'd told her about it willingly; she had to drag the information out from me, piece by piece.

"Mm hmm," she nodded innocently. "And she's just hanging out down there with Michael and Eric and Tyler and Ben…"

"Ben likes Angela," I interrupted absently, obsessed with the rest of the names she'd given me.

"Oooh! He does!" she squealed. "That is so great! Oh my gosh, I _have _to tell Angie!"

"Aw crap, Ali, you can't do that, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Especially you!" I exclaimed desperately, jumping off the bed.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Well if you come downstairs to the party, maybe I'll just happen to forget to mention it."

She was black-mailing me but I didn't mind. As soon as she told me that Bella was there, I was pretty much decided. When she mentioned Newton, that just cinched it. I just really hate that guy, and he likes Bella, too. But he hasn't got a chance. Bella and I have known each other since kindergarten, she's Alice's best friend. Newton is just some random guy with annoyingly spiky blonde hair. I don't know why, but he just irks me to no end.

"I knew it," Alice concluded excitedly, then grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door. "It'll be lots of fun, Edward. I promise."

"Alice, let go of me before I end up falling down the stairs," I sighed. For such a little pixie, she is frighteningly strong. She complied and then came to a stop at the bottom of the stair well. She peeked around the corner to see into the living room and immediately squealed in my ear.

"Jasper's here!" she scream-whispered excitedly. "Oh my God, oh my God. How do I look?" she asked, smoothing down her red and green striped shirt.

"Like an elf," I replied, stating the obvious.

"Is my hair alright?" she asked, touching her short black hair peeking out from under her hat.

"Alice, it is hidden beneath a hat. It is also a pixie cut. I don't see how it couldn't look alright," I answered logically, trying to peer around her to have a glance at Bella.

"Oh, you are so right. Thanks!" was her excited reply before she bounded off in the opposite direction of Jasper.

"What are you doing? Jasper's over there," I called out, pointing in his general direction.

"I can't just go up and talk to him," she said as if I were an idiot. "I have to play hard to get first."

I shook my head as she pranced off. I will never understand women, I just have to deal with that now. I briefly tried to flatten my unruly hair, made all the more messy from hiding under my sheets, but quickly decided it was pointless. I walked out into the lavishly decorated sitting room, hoping to be somewhat inconspicuous. It didn't really matter though, because there weren't very many people in the room, anyway. I guess most of the partiers were in the living room, which was the temporary dance floor.

I glanced quickly around the room, and immediately noticed Bella talking with Angela in the corner of the room. She looked up when I came in and I smiled at her. She smiled back, blushing, and then went back to talking with Angela. Okay, excellent start.

On the other side of the room Emmett and Jasper were talking.

"You," I said, pointing an accusatory finger at Emmett as I walked over.

"Eddie! There you are!" he exclaimed gleefully. Then he leaned out into the doorway and called out loudly, "Kay, he's here! You can change it!"

There were groans of relief that seemed to radiate throughout the entire house as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer stopped abruptly and some pop music came on.

"I knew it would work," he concluded happily as I sat down.

"Yeah, Alice dragging me out of my room had nothing to do with it," I retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, where is your sister?" Jasper asked, trying to be subtle. And failing. In case you hadn't noticed, they both like each other a lot. Jasper's just waiting for the right time to ask her out. But I think Alice is going to end up being Alice and just ask him out herself if he doesn't act soon. Jasper told me a long time ago that he wanted to go out with my sister, worrying I'd be mad. I wasn't since it was completely obvious that she liked him, too. Because, you know, she told me before Jasper did.

"Probably at the top of the Christmas tree by now," I replied, keeping track of Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"What?"

"I think she's had one too many gingerbread cookies. She's even more hyper than usual tonight," I continued. "Plus, she saw you, squealed in my ear, asked me how she looked and then bounced off because she was 'playing hard to get' or something ridiculous like that."

"Do you think I should go look for her?" he asked. I almost laughed, because it was nearly pathetic, but didn't because I was even more pathetic than that with Bella, since I didn't even know if she liked me.

"I think she'd appreciate that immensely," I encouraged him.

He nodded and stood up from his chair.

"You gonna grow the balls tonight?" Emmett asked crudely.

He shrugged shyly. "Maybe. It's a definite possibility." He looked at me nervously and I laughed.

"I'll give you the over-protective brother talk after you guys are official," I assured him. He smiled and walked off to find Alice.

"So, speaking of growing balls…" Emmett began.

"I didn't realize we were speaking of that," I said, trying to deter him.

"Are you gonna tell Bella?" he asked bluntly.

"No…" I trailed off, watching as her chestnut brown hair fell across her beautiful face.

"Maybe I'll just tell her for you," he said suddenly.

"No! Emmett you wouldn't!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Pfft. Naw, just calm down, man," he laughed. I frowned at him and he ruffled my hair, obviously amused. I shoved him away.

"Hey guys. Where'd Jasper go?" Alice questioned, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"He went to look for you," I replied, thankful for a distraction.

"Really?" she asked, face brightening. I nodded and she gushed, "That is _so _sweet."

Emmett rolled his eyes and she turned to face me with a shrewd look upon her face. "Why are you here, hanging with this oaf? Bella is right over there." She gestured first to Emmett and then over her shoulder to Bella.

"She's talking to Angela," I muttered lamely. Her and Emmett both rolled their eyes and shook their heads at me, and I grumbled. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Oh yeah, my best friend and my brother- that has nothing to do with me," she retorted sardonically.

"Hey Alice!" Bella called out, beckoning her over. Alice walked over to them, winking to me over her shoulder. I watched Bella smile warmly at Alice, and then her eyes flickered over to me and I looked away.

Emmett tutted at me and then said, "You are a wimp."

"Shut up Emmett."

I managed to move the conversation away from Bella and me, even though I was glancing over at her the entire time. Jasper appeared in the doorway behind us and breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are Alice."

"Jazzy!" she exclaimed brightly. She lifted herself out of her seat and flounced across the room to Jasper. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "You look like an elf."

"Thanks," she said cheerfully.

"Uh, do you want to dance?" Jasper asked, slightly awkward.

"I'd love to!" she beamed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. She was back a second later though, and called out to Bella. "Remember what I said, lovie!" and then she disappeared again.

I glanced at Bella, who was looking at me. She held eye contact for a moment, then blushed and looked away.

"Whaddya think Alice was talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Probably another insane plan of hers," I guessed, shrugging. I saw Bella and Angela whispering fiercely, Bella shaking her head, Angela pulling on her hands. Finally Bella sighed, and stood up with Angela to go into the kitchen. She leaned in the doorway and looked at the ground as she chatted with Angela, presumably getting food or drinks.

I tore my gaze away from Bella, to see Emmett staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"_Dude_," he said, as if I should know.

"What?"

"_Dude_," he repeated.

"What?!"

He jutted his chin in Bella's direction and raised his eyebrows momentarily. "She's under the mistletoe."

"She is not," I responded, surprised and nervous, whipping my head around to look above Bella. He was right. I turned back around, eyes wide. "What do I do?"

"Well," he began, stroking his chin. "First, you walk over there." he paused again. "Then, you kiss her."

"Are you serious?" I asked, voice going embarrassingly high.

"It's simple logic, Ed," he assured me.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Edward, this is the perfect opportunity," he told me, grasping my shoulder. "Mistletoe plus Bella plus Edward equals kiss, therefore a relationship and your dream coming true."

I gulped and shook my head, "But what if she doesn't want to- what if she gets mad at me and never talks to me again?"

He shook his head, "That won't happen, my man. She'll blush and be embarrassed and will stutter her way through next week, but she will _not _be mad at you."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at her again, holding a cup of eggnog casually in her left hand, eyes sparkling with holiday spirit, full red lips opening to laugh…

"How do you know?" I asked, looking back at Emmett.

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just go and do it before she moves," he ordered me. I sat there, undecided and nervous. He shrugged. "Or I'll just go do it…" he said casually, getting up from the couch.

I punched him in the shoulder and told him not to be a dick weed.

He raised his eyebrows condescendingly. "Language, Eddie, language."

"I've asked you several times not to call me that," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I've decided I can call you that if you're being an enormous wuss," he informed me.

I shook my head, and looked back at Bella. Then Rosalie, her cousin, came in and sat beside Emmett, smiling. "Hey guys. What are we doing?"

"Trying to convince Eddie here to go and kiss little miss Bella," Emmett replied gleefully.

"Ooh, fun!" she squealed with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But I thought we were just getting Eddie to admit his true feelings to her, not kiss her yet?"

"Well, she's under the mistletoe," he explained, pointing to above Bella's head.

"Ohhh," she nodded, understanding. She turned to face me. "Edward. What are you waiting for? Go."

This was just too embarrassing. Emmett alone was enough. Alice and Emmett together were only _barely_ manageable. But the new couple that was Rosalie and Emmett could and would literally drag me over to her and all but push my face to hers.

I turned around to look at her again, and saw that Newton was suddenly there, talking to Bella.

"What the Hale?" escaped my lips before I got up off the couch and was standing there with them quicker than I thought possible.

"Hi Bella," I greeted, smiling. She opened her mouth, surprised, and smiled at me. I nodded at Newton, "Mike."

"Oh, hey Edward," he said, confused, and irritated and blah blah blah.

We were all silent for a moment before I said, "There's eggnog in the kitchen, Mike."

He knew when he was being dismissed. "Oh, really? I'll just have to go check that out then," he muttered, slipping past us into the kitchen.

Then it was just Bella and I. Under the mistletoe. Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

"Uh, merry Christmas party," I said nervously.

"Yeah, you too," she replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you having fun?" I asked, heart thumping erratically. Just do it. Just do it, just do it.

"Oh definitely," she nodded, smiling. "Alice sure knows how to throw a shindig."

I laughed and wondered how I should go about it. Should I mention the mistletoe? Should I just go for it? Turns out I didn't have to think about that at all.

"You're standing under mistletoe," Rosalie commented, pushing past us, forcing me closer to Bella, having to put my arm against the wall to steady myself.

"Oh, sorry-" I began to apologize to Bella before Emmett's massive form shoved in behind me, following Rose, and pressing Bella and mine's bodies against each other.

"And you're blocking the doorway!" he complained.

I gulped and looked down at Bella. I didn't move away from her warm, soft body, and neither did she.

"So, mistletoe," she breathed absently, her chocolate eyes boring into mine.

I nodded, not breaking eye contact. I could hear her breathing hard, feel it against my face. I didn't even think about it, I just leaned down slowly towards her. I watched her eyelids flutter close, right before mine, and then our lips met.

I slipped my hand behind her neck to cradle her head. Her lips were soft and warm, and I could still taste the eggnog on them. Her fingers ran through my hair and I thanked God for mistletoe and Christmas and Bella.

Then Emmett wolf-whistled and I pulled away reluctantly, finally aware that everyone in the kitchen was staring at us. Bella was blushing fiercely and I could feel the warmth rising in my cheeks as well.

"I think we all need to give a round of applause to Eddie," Emmett announced loudly, "for finally growing some balls."

And then, embarrassment of all embarrassments, they all started clapping. Emmett, and Rose, and Angela, and Jasper and Alice. They all clapped and smiled as if we had won some great award.

"I told you it would work, Bells!" Alice called out.

I looked at Bella and she smiled at me shyly. "Stand under mistletoe for half an hour and someone's bound to come by, right?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Her eyes sparkled happily in surprise.

"Jasper also deserves some appreciation," Emmett continued, "There is now officially a Jalice in our midst."

I looked over to see that he was in fact correct. Jasper and Alice's hands were entwined and they were both beaming.

"Now if only Benjamin would show up," Emmett muttered, and Angela's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's everybody doing in here?" surprisingly, Ben asked, walking in.

"Speak of the devil!" Emmett cried enthusiastically. "Benny, you like Angie. Angela, you like Ben. It's all good!"

They both looked like deer caught in the proverbial headlights, and Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the kitchen. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"It's December twenty-first," Rosalie pointed out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he repeated, even louder.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I murmured in her ear. She pulled me closer and kissed me again.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**So, oddly enough, this doesn't have a huge amount of Edward and Bella time in this one, but there is plenty of Emmett and Alice, so I think that makes up for it. **

**I hope that that was a semi-original take on the whole mistletoe theme. I think I've only read like one Fanfic with mistletoe in it, but I know there must be gazillions out there. **

**When Edward says "What the Hale?", that's what it was originally- because I'm awesome like that, then I changed it to "Hell", because I'm also logical like that. But then my bestie, J-Master, read it, and I told her it used to be "Hale" and she told me to put that in there. So I did. You can thank boysinbooksrbetter for that piece of pure gold! :D **

**Um, I'm happy with how this turned out, but I would absolutely love to know your opinion. (That was a veiled request to review, by the way.) Thanks a bunch for reading! **


End file.
